


Movie Night

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nicky and Sasha debate what to watch.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! :D I'm so very happy that we met and I hope you like this gift, inspired by how happy you've been over a certain recent announcement! <3
> 
> I couldn't decide if I should write this in English or in German, nor could I decide if I should post it on AO3 or Tumblr. So I wound up writing two versions at roughly the same time! You can [read the German version on Tumblr](https://eafay70.tumblr.com/post/636671603236847616/filmabend-eishockey-rpf-nickesascha) if so inclined.

"No."

Sasha frowned. "But Nicky! We have to support him!"

"I agree. But that doesn't mean we have to watch _Inception_ tonight."

Sasha pouted. "Tonight is movie night! _Inception_ is a cool movie with Elliot Page!"

Nicky sighed. "Sasha, _Inception_ is also quite complicated. Whenever you watch it, you discuss it for at least an hour afterwards. I'd like to not go to bed too late."

"It's not that late yet!"

"The movie is 2.5 hours long."

Sasha hummed. "You could sleep on my shoulder if you feel tired during my discussion. You know my thoughts already."

Nicky nodded. "That sounds okay. But next time we're starting earlier."

"Promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
